A solar cell array is installed on, for example, a roof of a building by mounting solar cell modules on racks. Therefore, from the viewpoint of, for example, ensuring safety and reducing construction time, the solar cell array is required to have good workability.
Accordingly, as a technique for improving the workability of the solar cell array, for example, the use of a structure in which solar cell modules are fitted into grooves in horizontal racks and the solar cell modules are pressed from thereabove is proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-329664).